Beyond the Beyond
by preciousreina
Summary: chap 3 update! Setelah sekian lama hiatus, hehehe. Sai dan Meirin ketahuan oleh Hikaru? Ah tidaaaakkkkkkkk *author lebay* okay, just rnr please? anon - disabled
1. Chapter 1

Beyond The Beyond

A Hikaru No Go fan fiction

By Preciousrena

Author's Note:

Finally! My first fanfic!

Akhirnya di tulis juga ini ff hikago, muter muter otak nyari apaaaa ya yang bisa dibikin ff? Akhirnya menyerah sama manga karangan Hotta dan Obata sensei dah…

Anyway, maaf kalo ada kata – kata yang kurang pas, karena aku masih author baru yang naif, imut – imut, dan belum menyumbang apa – apa di ffn ini.

My last word, ENJOY.

Disclaimer : Hikago bukan punya saya :hiks: karakternya juga, saya hanya pinjem ceritanya.. T_T

Summary :

Sai tidak hilang. Sai selama ini terus berdiam diri di goban yang ditungguinya. Dia ditarik dari pikiran Hikaru, karena keinginan Hikaru yang ingin melanjutkan kehidupan Pro nya berlawanan dengan tujuan Sai tinggal di dunia ini, yaitu ingin meraih langkah dewa. Sai masih menunggu orang yang membiarkannya main igo, seperti torajiro.

Chapter 1 : Pertemuan Kembali

"wah, ada goban baru ya?" Kumiko, 17 tahun, anggota klub igo di SMA Haze merespon Akari yang masuk keruang klub membawa goban tua.

"iya, aku dikasih sama kakek Hikaru kemarin. Beliau mau pindah rumah, tapi barang barangnya ngga bisa dibawa semua, jadilah ini milikku. Dan sekarang.." Akari meletakkan goban itu dimeja lab dan melapnya "sekarang ini milik kita." ujarnya puas. Fujisaki Akari, ketua klub igo di sekolahnya. "aku harus berjuang keras, sekolah kita baru mempunyai sedikit anggota." keluhnya. Kumiko tertawa kecil. Dia sudah menemani sahabatnya, Akari, dari SMP saat mereka masuk klub igo. Dan sekarang dia menemaninya lagi membangun klub igo di SMAnya.

"kamu sudah berjuang keras kok, Akari." Puji Kumiko. Ya, Akari sudah sangat berjuang keras melestarikan permainan ini.

"Ya, aku ngga akan menyerah membangun klub ini!" kata Akari semangat. "Gimana? Ada anak kelas satu yang bisa diajak bergabung?"

Kumiko tersenyum simpul dan menggeleng. Sudah setahun ini klub mereka hanya beranggotakan Akari dan Kumiko saja. Akari cemberut. "Kita harus memulai promosi lagi nih. Hh.." Dia menatap nanar pada penghargaan satu satunya diruang klub itu.

"Pasti nanti ada yang mau bergabung kok." Kumiko menenangkan Akari. "Apalagi Akari kan sudah pernah menang turnamen." Memang, waktu mereka kelas satu, Akari memenangkan turnamen single dikejuaraan igo se-SMA dan karena itulah, sekolahnya mau mengabulkan permintaan Akari untuk membangun klub ini.

"Ya, tapi aku ingin mengikuti turnamen bereguuuu" rengeknya. Akari rindu masa masa saat dia ikut turnamen beregu waktu SMP.

"hahaha.. baiklah, besok kita promosi lagi ke anak – anak kelas satu." Kumiko tersenyum "Ayo Akari, main satu game denganku."

Preciousrena

"haah.. Membosankaaaaannn" Gerutu Minami Meirina, 16 tahun, anak kelas satu SMA haze. "Apa disekolah ini tidak ada yang menarik yaa..."

Ctak.

Ctak.

"Hoh? Bunyi apa itu?" Meirina yang penasaran membuka pintu lab kimia, dan jrengg... Terlihatlah Akari dan Kumiko yang sedang serius bermain igo. Menyadari ada yang membuka pintu lab, dengan penuh harap Akari melihat kearah pintu dan menemukan sesosok gadis yang melihat kearah mereka dengan tatapan heran. Mengira yang punya mata adalah anak kelas satu yang mau masuk klub, Akari lompat dari tempat duduknya dan langsung sprint kearah Meirina.

"Hai! Anak baru yaa? Mau masuk klub igo? Ayo ayo silakan masuk!" Tanpa menunggu respon Meirina, Akari menariknya masuk dan mendudukkannya dikursi lab. "Nah. Silakan isi formulir ini ya. Kita latihan tiap hari sepulang sekolah, tapi kalau ga dateng juga ga-papa kok, kita ga pentingin absen, tapi yang penting adalah latihan buat turnamen!" Akari nyerocos menggebu gebu sementara Meirina mangap ngeliatin senpainya yang dia ga tau siapa, dan demi Tuhan dia ngga ngerti ini mereka main apaan.

Meirina melihat sekelilingnya. Lalu terlihatlah permainan Akari dan Kumiko yang belum selesai diatas goban.

"...Kalian... Main othello?" Kata Meirina "Aku baru tahu loh, SMA Haze punya klub othello." Kata Meirina innocent. Nyawa Akari serasa mau keluar begitu mendengarnya.

"Bukan." Sela Kumiko "ini klub igo." Katanya kalem. Meirina mangap lagi.

"Terus? Dimana anggota yang lain?" Tanya Meirina. Kumiko tersenyum.

"Ga ada, Cuma kita berdua." Jawab Akari. "Tapi sekarang bertiga kan?" Akari memasang death glare yang seakan berkata awas-lo-kalo-kabur-nanti-gue-pites nya kearah Meirina. Meirina menelan ludahnya.

"Euh.. i.. iyaa..." Meirina pasrah. Toh dia juga belum masuk klub apa apa. Dia juga malas ikut klub yang menghabiskan banyak energi seperti klub olahraga atau apapun itu. Orangnya pemales sih.

"Bagus~~~" Kata Akari kesenengan. "Kita bisa ikut turnamen beregu!"

"Asik! Makasih ya ..." Kumiko terdiam sebentar "eh ngomong ngomong nama kamu siapa?"

"Oh iya ya. Belum kenalan. Namaku Akari, Fujisaki Akari. Dia Kumiko." Akari mengenalkan dirinya dan anggotanya.

"Aku Meirina. Minami Meirina. Kelas 1-D." Kata Meirina "Tapi senpai, aku sama sekali ngga tau apa – apa soal igo, hehehe..."

"Ga-papa, nanti kan bisa sambil belajar. Ketua klub kita pernah menang turnamen loh." Kumiko promosi.

"Ah itu udah lamaaaa" Akari kepedean. Dia seneng banget akhirnya bisa ikut turnamen beregu lagi. "Kumiko, keluarkan goban yang tadi baru aku bawa. Aku mau mengajari Minami. Yaa?" Pinta Akari. Kumiko langsung menyiapkan goban dan biji – bijinya. Lalu menyilahkan Meirina duduk.

Meirina ga langsung duduk, dia menatap goban itu dengan tatapan mata jijik.

"Kalian abis motong hewan atau bunuh orang diatas papan itu?" Tanya Meirina jijik. Dia paling jijik dengan noda darah. "Setidaknya, bersihkan dengan baik dong!"

"Apa sih?" Akari bingung. Dia meneliti goban itu sekali lagi. "Baru kubersihkan tadi. Dan sama sekali kita ga pernah bunuh siapapun dan apapun diatas goban ini."

"Tapi ini kotoooorrr!" Meirina maju dan menunjuk papan itu dengan telunjuknya. "nih, disini ada noda darah."

"Manaaaaaa? Ga adaaaaa" Akari frustasi. Dulu Hikaru juga pernah seperti ini. Kemudian dia pingsan. Oh my god. Jangan sampe ini anak pingsan! Batin Akari memperingatkannya.

_Kamu bisa melihatnya?_

"Daritadi juga aku uda bilang ada nodaaaaaaaaaa" Meirina mengoceh sendirian.

_Kamu bisa mendengarku?_

Dheg! Meirina merasa ada yang aneh. Dia menoleh kearah senpai senpai nya dan menemukan kalau ternyata mereka berdua sedang dalam pose berpikir dan tidak ada yang mengoceh menimpalinya. Meirina akhirnya merinding disko sendirian.

"OKE." tiba tiba Akari mengagetkan mereka semua. "Baiklah, Kumiko, simpan lagi goban itu!" perintah Akari. Kumiko menurut. "Kamu pucat, Minami?" tanya Akari cemas. Kouhainya itu memang terlihat pucat.

"hee? i.. iya sih..." Kata Meirina "Emang agak sedikit pusing..."

Akari menghela nafas. Yaah, setidaknya kouhai nya itu tidak sampai pingsan seperti Hikaru. "Yasudah, kamu pulang saja. Istirahat dirumah. Besok datang lagi ya."

"...ya.." Meirina mengangguk. Enak aja dateng lagi! Bisa bisa gue jadi tumbal buat itu papan igo lagi. Batin Meirina. Entah kenapa dia merasa ngga enak dengan goban itu.

Preciousrena

Meirina menunggu keretanya di peron. Dia merenungi lagi kejadian yang baru saja dia alami di klub igo tadi.

Kok bisa ya, ada noda darah yang jelas jelas mencolok gitu tapi pada kaga liat? Apa mata gue yang salah? Meirina membatin. Tapi dia tidak menyangka ada yang menimpali pernyataan dari batinnya.

_Maaf ya... __Tapi akhirnya aku bisa kembali ke dunia ini. __Kamu mungkin orang yang dipilihkan Tuhan untukku._

Dhegg! Meirina merinding lagi. Omaygat. Pasti gue cuma berhalusinasi. Ya, HALUSINASI.

_Bukan kok, aku memang nyata ada dipikiranmu. Maaf kalau aku jadi pengganggu kehidupanmu, tapi aku mohon terima aku.._

NOOOOO! PASTI HALUSINASI!

_Namaku Sai Fujiwara._

GA TANYAAAAAAAAAA

_Jangan kasar begitu dong. Aku tidak memilih kamu untuk jadi "tumpangan"ku. Tapi takdir yang mempertemukan kita._

NOOOOO! GUE GA PERCAYA TAKDIR! HATI GUE MILIK GUEE! GA SUDI GUE BERBAGI SAMA MAHLUK YANG GA JELAASSS. Meirina histeris menyadari "sesuatu" memasuki pikirannya, kesadarannya yang selama ini dia anggap aman untuk mengatakan hal hal terdalam dari dirinya.

_Maaf ya, kalau aku mengganggu kamu..._

Pergi kamu! Perintah Meirina.

_Mana bisa... Aku belum mencapai tujuan ku... Aku belum bisa pergi untuk sementara ini._

Sementaranya itu sampai kapannnn? Aaarghhh kumohon pergilaaaahhh!

Sementara itu, Meirina merasakan sesuatu menyentuh tangannya. Dan begitu dia menoleh, terlihat sesosok laki laki berambut panjang warna ungu dan memakai pakaian jadul. Mata Meirina membesar. Sekan tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya, diapun pingsan.

Preciousrena

"Meirina... bangun..." Suara Mamanya Meirina membangungkannya dari pingsannya. Ternyata dia pingsan dikereta, lalu orang orang memanggil ambulan dan Meirina segera dibawa kerumahnya.

"uhh.." Meirina bangun, mengusap usap keningnya. Oke. Anggap aja itu mimpi yang aneh, Meirin... Meirina membatin.

_Bukan mimpi kok... jangan tolak aku lagi ya... tadi kamu menolak aku ada di pikiranmu, dan itulah akibatnya..._

Apaaa? Jadi kamu jahat yaa? Membuatku pingsann? Meirina histeris begitu mendengar suara yang ada didalam mimpinya lagi.

_Namaku Sai._

Whatever.

"Kenapa nak? Kamu ngga enak badan ya?" Tanya Mama cemas.

"Ugh... ga-papa kok ma.. Cuma agak ga enak badan aja." Meirina tersenyum  
"Mama keluar aja. Aku mau istirahat." Mamanya menatap heran. Namun akhirnya keluar juga, karena Meirina ga mau cerita apa – apa.

Setelah mamanya keluar, Meirina kembali membatin. Kau ini apa? Maumu apa? Kenapa merasuki ku?

_Aku Sai._

Udah dua kali kamu sebut nama. Bodoh ah. Jawab pertanyaanku! Siapa kamu?

_Aku mengajar igo pada kaisar di istana Heian_.

Hah?

_Intinya, aku pemain igo. Udah. Titik. Ga pake koma. Aku cape ngejelasin ini._

Yeeee... ternyata kamu pemalas juga.

_Penjelasannya panjang. Orang tipe seperti kamu pasti akan tidur kalau mendengarnya._

Oh, oke oke. Jadi intinya, kenapa kamu ada disini? Ga disurga atau dineraka? Dimana saja boleh deh, asal jangan dipikiranku. Meirina membatin kesal.

_Aku bunuh diri, karena dicurangin orang. Karena obsesi untuk mencapai langkah dewa belum tercapai, aku masih tinggal didunia..._

Oh.. arwah penasaran toh? Terus kamu baru ngerasukin aku doang apa uda sering?

_Sudah dua orang yang pernah kutemani..._

"temani" hah? Yasudah lanjut. Lalu? Kemana orang orang itu?

_Yang pertama kali adalah Honinbo Shusaku... lalu yang terakhir adalah Shindo Hikaru._

Huuh... terus kenapa sekarang malah ngerasukin aku?

_Torajiro sudah meninggal. Sedangkan Hikaru... dia melangkah sendiri..._

Wah? Jadi kamu dibenci ya?

"hughhh" Meirina terbangun dari sikap tidurnya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. "HOEEKKKHHH"

"Meirina? Kenapa nak?" mamanya cemas dan berlari kearah Meirina yang berjongkok dikamar mandi yang sedang mengosongkan isi perutnya.

APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN, BRENGSEEEKKK!

_Ahh... maaf... Hanya saja perasaanku sangat sedih, dan itu berdampak pada kondisi tubuhmu..__ apa mungkin aku beneran dibenci sama Hikaru?_

GA MAUU TAUUUUU! POKOKNYA JANGAN LAKUKAN INI LAGI ATAU AKU BAKAL KE DUKUN DAN NGUSIR KAMU DARI PIKIRANKUUUUU

_Yah.. jangan dong?_

"Mei.. Meirina udah ga-papa kok ma... tadi tiba – tiba aja mual..." kata Meirina lemah.

"Besok kamu istirahat aja Meirina. Mama khawatir kalau kamu belum sehat..." kata mamanya sambil menuntun Meirina kembali kekamarnya.

Wah, asik deh dapet liburan gratis! Pikir Meirina.

_Jangan jadiin aku alasan bolos dong…_

Salah sendiri bikin aku pingsan terus muntah! Hohohohoho

"Meirina mau tidur dulu deh ma... ngantuk..." kata Meirina manja. Mamanya menatap anaknya dengan cemas.

"ya sudah. Istirahat ya nak" kemudian Mama Meirina keluar.

Keesokan harinya, Meirina merasa sangat sehat. Tapi dia tetap tidak pergi kesekolah. Malas. Mamanya hanya geleng geleng melihat anak gadisnya yang super pemalas itu.

"Kamu ga kesekolah, tapi kenapa keluyuran? Ga takut sakit lagi?" tanya mamanya Meirina saat melihat putrinya itu mau keluar.

"Ga-papa ma. Cuma jalan jalan sebentar. Kan bosen dirumah. Ga akan sakit lagi kok" Ujar Meirina meyakinkan.

Ya, ga akan begitu lagi kok. Kan udah bikin perjanjian semalem sama Sai. Ya ga Sai?

_Huuh.. iya aja deh._

Semalam, Sai dan Meirina sepakat akan satu hal.

"oke. Aku akan bantu kamu main igo. Tapi kamu jangan ganggu aku dalam masalah percintaan dan lain lain. Oke?"

Dan semalam Sai hanya bisa pasrah saja menghadapi gadis yang sekarang menjadi "tumpangan"nya itu.

Hari ini mereka juga sepakat, mau jalan jalan ke klub igo yang di pinggir pinggir jalan, menjajal kekuatan Sai.

Oi Sai. Mau masuk klub yang mana?

_Terserah kamu saja Meirina. Kan __**kamu yang punya badan**__. _Dari nada bicara Sai yang menyindir, sukses bikin Meirina bete.

Oke kalau itu maumu. Tantang Meirina. Dia seenaknya mengambil kereta dan berhenti disebuah stasiun.

Sai tertegun. Dia ingat ini dimana. Dulu, dia dan "tumpangan"nya juga pernah kemari.

Oi Sai. Disini oke?

_Eh? Eh?_

Disini aja gimana? Mau ga?

_Eh? Iya deh..._

Ah, kamu tuh ya.. plinplan banget sih jadi hantu. Yaudah ya, aku masuk.

Meirina menggeser pintu klub go yang akan dia "jajal".

"selamat datang! Silahkan masuk!" sang penjaga klub igo itu, a.k.a Ichikawa menyambut Meirina. "kamu baru ya? Isi data dulu ya disini"

"uhm... baik baik..." Meirina mematuhi Ichikawa dan menulis datanya.

Wah? Level? Berapa levelmu Sai?

_Eh? Manakutahu?_

"Bzz..." Meirina menggeram pelan.

"Kenapa? Ada kesulitan?" tanya Ichikawa.

"humm... aku tidak tahu levelku. Aku masih termasuk baru bermain igo. Aku Cuma lagi persiapan mau ikut turnamen aja." Karang Meirina. Ah, tidak bohong kok. Itu sungguhan kan?

"wah? Berarti sangat pemula dong ya?" tanya Ichikawa.

"engg... ga tau deh yaa" Meirina jadi bingung. Tiba – tiba pintu terbuka. Lalu masuklah seorang pemuda berambut bob hitam dan menyapa Ichikawa.

"Siang Ichikawa-san... Ah. Pelanggan baru ya? Selamat datang" cowok itu menyapa Meirina juga. Meirina tiba – tiba blushing dan mangap kearah cowok itu.

Wuaaaahhh ganteng bangeeeettt! Seru Meirina dalam hati

_Hegh? Dia kan..._

He? Kamu kenal dia Sai?

_Eh? Ih.. iya.._

KENALIIIIN! Meirina menggebu gebu, Sai jadi eneg juga.

"Minami-san?" panggil Ichikawa "Minami-san!"

"ehhh... iya iya... kenapa?" gagap Meirina. Ichikawa tersenyum maklum.

"silahkan masuk... jadi mau main igo kan?" tanya Ichikawa. Meirina mengangguk.

"eh eh tapi... yang cowok tadi itu siapa ya?" tanya Meirina setengah berbisik. Ichikawa mangap. Ya ampuunnn ternyataaaa... jangan jangan dia jatuh cintrong sama si Akira lagiii? Pikir Ichikawa.

"ohh... itu anaknya yang punya klub igo ini. Namanya Touya Akira." jelas Ichikawa rada bangga dikit. Meirina manggut manggut ngerti.

"dia juga main igo yah?" tanya Meirina polos. Ichikawa makin mangap. Ya Tuhan ini anak beneran main igo kaga siiiihh? Masa kaga kenal Touya Akiraaa?

Mencoba bersabar, Ichikawa menjawab "Iya kok. Dia juga main igo"

Mata Meirina bersinar ganjen.

Asseeekkk... ayo Sai! Kita lawan diaaa! Batin Meirina semangat 45. Sai sweatdrop ngeliat prilaku "tumpangan"nya itu.

_Aku uda pernah ngelawan dia sebelumnya tau._

Heh? Yaudah lawan lagi!

_Hahhh... yauda deh..._

"aku bisa main sama Touya-kun ga?" Tanya Meirina lagi. Ichikawa mangapnya makin menjadi jadi. Eh sumpe luuu... amatir aja blagu nantangin Touya Akiraaaa! Mana manggilnya kaga pake sensei lagi!

Mencoba tersenyum, Ichikawa menjawab "Boleh kok.. tapi tanya aja orangnya sendiri."

"Ouhh..." Meirina manggut manggut. Tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung nyelonong kedalem dan menghampiri cowok tadi.

Akira mendongak kaget. Dia lagi belajar dari kifu tapi tiba – tiba merinding disko gara – gara ada si Meirina dateng.

"Hai?" Sapa Meirina. Akira hanya tersenyum, lalu balik lagi ke goban didepan mukanya.

Idih sok cool abis! Gerutu Meirina dalam hati. Sai cekikikan.

Diem kamu Sai! Ayo sekarang kita main! Kalahin dia Sai!

_Kamu naksir Touya ya?_ Tanya Sai Iseng. Meirina makin bete.

Huuh, tapi aku berubah pikiran gara – gara dia sok cool! Ayo Saiii hancurkan diaaaaaa! Meirina udah on fire, rasanya dia mampu ngelindes Akira saking bete nya dicuekin.

"Hei." Sapa Meirina lagi. "Main bareng dong. Jangan dingin aja." Meirina menggembungkan pipi nya.

"Eh? Oh.." Gumam Akira.

SIAL! Dikiranya gue angin apa? Dicuekin lagi! Meirina gondok setengah idup, Sai udah ngakak guling guling. Yaahh... Sai kan pernah "kenal" dengan Akira Touya yang ini, dan pernah di kejar juga sama dia.. tapi kalau dilihat dari prespektif Sai sekarang, dia merasa lucu.

Oh, rupanya Meirin ga dicuekin banget kok. Karena dengan berat hati, Akira membereskan biji igo nya dan mempersilakan dia duduk.

"Silahkan" kata Akira sambil memberikan senyum simpul gratisan ke Meirina. Tapi sekarang Meirina udah kebal, ga mempan mau Akira senyum kek, nyengir kek, kharismanya uda ngefek buat Meirina.

Grekkk Meirina menarik kursinya kasar lalu duduk. Untung klub go waktu itu sepi. Selain mereka berdua, Cuma ada tiga orang lain dan ichikawa yang menjaga pintu di depan. Jadi tidak terlalu banyak perhatian kearah mereka berdua.

"oki-ishi?" tawar Akira. Meirina mangap ga ngerti.

_Handicap maksudnya neng. _Terang Sai. _Bilang aja ga perlu._

"Ga perlu." jawab Meirina singkat. Akira kaget juga. Sebenernya Akira males ngeladenin pemain yang uda lemah, tapi sok sok kuat. Kayak gini nih. Tapi demi kesopanan dan harga diri atau apalah itu, Akira mau juga ngelayanin Meirin tanpa bacot.

"nigiri..." Akira memberitahu Meirin untuk segera nigiri. Yah, meirin kan kaga tau apa apa...

Sai yang uda pusing dengan ke-mangap-an Meirin, cuma merintah merintah dia aja. _Taruh aja dua biji item di atas goban. _Kata Sai. Meirin menurut. Setelah itu , Akira menghitung bijinya, lalu dia berkata "aku biji putih. Baik, komi-nya 5,5 moku ya..."

Hegh? Terus gimana Sai? Tanya Meirina.

_OK. Follow me..._

-ToBeContinued-


	2. Sai Kembali?

Author's note : Haduuh… maaf ya chap 1 nya sangat sangat gembel dan jelek dan gue bukan newbie yang sukses. *sob sob* but anywaaaayy, gue bakal tetep nyelesein ini fict. Walaupun badai menghadang sekalipun *backround ditebing pantai dan suara ombak yang menderu deru lebay*

Maaf juga ga mencantumkan embel embel OOC atau CANON atau segala macem embel embelnya, bukan ga tau, tapi yang gue upload itu Cuma cerita dan author's note yang belom fix, dan summary yang cuma di copas *menyedihkan jadi orang malas* jadi mungkin kacau banget chap 1 nya, apalagi sebenernya dialog nya Sai itu italic, tapiiiii setelah diupload kok ga italic yaa? Maka itu gue akan menggunakan petuah yang dengan baik hati disampaikan oleh luti, arigatoooooo *hug hug* sudahlah, langsung saja ke fictnya. Ga usa banyak curhat disini. Enjoy, minna~~

Disclaimer : Hikago itu punya Takeshi Obata sama Yumi Hotta! Puass puass puasss?

**Preciousrena**

Chapter 2 : Sai Kembali?

"Aku… KALAH?" mata Touya Akira membesar. Dia pernah menghadapi orang yang ber-skill sama dengan gadis yang ada didepannya sekarang. Akira mendongak, menatap gadis itu garang. Gadis yang ditatap hanya mangap sambil merinding disko, sementara hantu di belakang gadis itu malah kipas kipasan seakan jepang panas.

'Waduhh? Sai! Kenapa dia?' Panik, Meirina jadi ga enak hati ngeliat Akira natap dia dengan napsu mau ngebunuh. Kalo nepsong jatuh cintrong sih mungkin itu cewek oke oke aja.

'_Yaahh… kita liat aja. Dia sadar ini aku apa bukan.' _Kata Sai enteng.

'Yeee... situ enteng sini berat!' Maki Meirina.

"KAMU SIAPAAA?" Akira histeris dan bangkit (?) dari tempat duduknya. Meirina ngeri beneran dibunuh, atau minimal dijeduk jedukin kepalanya ketembok sama si Akira, akhirnya ngambil langkah seribu keluar dari klub igo tersebut.

'Pokoknya harus cepet-cepet kabur!' Pikir Meirina.

"wuaaahh?" ga sengaja Meirina menabrak cowo funky (?) yang poninya pirang tapi rambut belakangnya item.

"waa.. maaf!" Meirina masih usaha kabur dari Akira.

"HIKARU! TANGKEP PEREMPUAN ITUU!" jerit Akira.

"Ada apa nih?" Tanya Ichikawa baru nongol dari bikin kopi dibelakang. Hikaru yang disuruh nangkep Meirina malah mangap, ini terlalu tiba tiba dan sangat mengejutkan buat dia. 'AKIRA MAU NANGKEP CEWE? Nah lo ada apa dengan sohib gue ituuuu?' Hikaru malah mikir kayak gitu sambil mangap. Meirina uda ilang, Akira ngos ngosan lari larian ala film india ngejer Meirina, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Ada apa sih Akira?" tanya Hikaru bego. Akira menatap sohibnya yang lemot itu dengan kemarahan yang rruarrr biazzaaahhh. Karena speechless, Akira narik tangan Hikaru kedalem klub igo, dan memperlihatkan permainan Akira dan Meirina tadi yang belum sempet diberesin. Hikaru terdiam sesaat di depan goban tersebut, baru dia lemes ga percaya.

'Oh my goat...' batin Hikaru. Ini pola permainan ga asing buat Hikaru. Akira menatap Hikaru dan berkata "Hampir tertangkap. Dia.."

"Sai..." Gumam Hikaru lirih. "Ga... ga mungkin ini Sai..." Lemes, merinding disko, dan berusaha mingkem, Hikaru menatap Akira. "Jangan cari dia lagi, Akira..."

Mata Akira melebar shock "APAA? Pasti aku kejar dia!"

"Ga usah! Jangan!" pinta Hikaru. Akira duduk frustasi.

"Kenapa emangnya hah?" Tanya Akira. Hikaru duduk, pasrah.

"Jangan buang buang energi... nanti juga kalau dia mau, dia pasti akan muncul lagi dihadapan kita." Hikaru memberikan alasan. Padahal dalam hati, dia bertekad mencari cewek itu lagi sebelum ditemukan oleh Akira. Dia ingin memastikan apa benar gadis itu "dirasuki" oleh Sai yang pernah merasukinya.

"Ichikawa-san" Panggil Akira. Ichikawa menoleh.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia mengisi data ga?" Tanya Akira. Hikaru terkejut.

Tidak. Jangan sampai Akira menemukannya terlebih dahulu. Aku yang harus menemukannya duluan.

"Oh ya... Dia mengisi datanya kok." Kata Ichikawa. Hikaru segera bangkit dan sprint kearah Ichikawa, sebelum Akira yang mendapatkan kertas itu.

"Hi.. Hikaru?" Ichikawa heran, kok Akira yang dikalahin, tapi Hikaru yang nepsong sih?

Hikaru membaca baik baik kertas tamu yang sekarang digenggamnya.

Nama : Minami Meirina

Alamat : SMA Haze

Level : ?

Jadi dia anak SMA Haze... Akari! Batin Hikaru seakan mendapat pencerahan.

"Kenapa Hikaru?" Tanya Akira.

"Ah.. Akira, tidak usah mencari dia sekarang." Kata Hikaru. "Aku kenal anak SMA Haze dan besok aku akan kesana."

"Well, aku ikut kalau begitu." Kata Akira. Hikaru menggeleng.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku akan menjemput dia dari sekolahnya, kamu disini saja menunggu kami." Kata Hikaru. Dahi Akira berkerut.

"Kok gitu?" protesnya.

"Kalo kamu yang nyamperin, bakal brabe. Tadi mungkin dia ngira kamu mau makan dia atau ngejeburin dia kejurang gara gara ngalahin kamu." Hikaru tertawa. "Nah daripada nanti dia ketakutan lagi, kan jadinya bisa aku omongin dulu kenapa begini kenapa begitunya." jelas Hikaru panjang lebar.

Akira manggut manggut. "oke deh.. aku tunggu aja deh disini." Akira berpikir sebentar, lalu nyeletuk "emang tadi aku kayak mau nerkam orang ya?"

Ichikawa dan Hikaru sweatdrop.

'Menurut looooo?' Batin mereka berdua kompak.

**Preciousrena**

Malamnya, Hikaru menelepon Akari. Mau memastikan besok bisa ketemu Meirina apa ngga.

"halo?" sapa Hikaru. Yang disebrang sana udah berdaun daun saking senengnya.

"ha.. halo? Hikaru? Ada apa nih? Tumben nelpoonnn" Akari melting abis. Omaygat, Hikaru nelpon! Hikaru! *author : lebay ah*

"hmm.. ada deh." Hikaru bingung juga mau mulai percakapan darimana. Akhirnya dia mutusin buat basa basi dulu aja deh "Gimana klub igo SMA kamu?"

Bzz.. Hikaru emang ngurusinnya igo igo igo igoooooo terus. Lama lama Akari yakin kalau Hikaru bakal nikahin cewe yang namanya "igo".

"ehm.. yaa.. gitu deh" tadinya Akari udah bete gila ditanyain tentang igo. Tapi inget kejadian kemaren, dia jadi pengen cerita. "Klub ku bakal ikut turnamen beregu loh. Tapi yang putri. Anak anak cowonya ga ada yang mau masuk klub igo sih..." keluh Akari. Hikaru yang disebrang lagi manggut manggut. Bingung mau jawab apa. Dan Hikaru juga ga bisa ngebayangin kalo itu klub isinya cewe cewe semua. Bukan klub igo kali, klub gosip. Batin Hikaru.

"oh.. berarti kuat kuat dong?" Tanya Hikaru, basa basi lagi.

"Hmm.. anggota klub igo cuma ada tiga orang tau. Jadi pas pasan. Semoga kalau kita menang, klub ini jadi dipandang." Kata Akari curhat. "Aku, Kumiko, sama Minami berharap bakal menang..."

BINGO! Pikir Hikaru begitu denger nama Minami. Dia ga perlu lagi basa basi membasikan. "mau aku latih ga besok?" Tawar Hikaru tiba tiba. Akari suprise juga. Uwoooo diajarin pemain pro woooowww...

"Boleh? Besok kamu ga ada pertandingan apa apa?" Tanya Akari. 'Ow yeahh besok ketemu Hikaru! Mesti dandan nih!' Akari jingkrak jingkrak dipikirannya.

"Ga ada kok. Yauda ya, jam berapa sih klub kamu mulai latihannya?" Tanya Hikaru ga kalah semangat dan jingkrak jingkrak inget kemungkinan ketemu (?) Sai.

"besok abis pulang sekolah kok. Sekitar jam empat lah ya" Akari menimbang nimbang. 'Jam setengah tiga kan baru bel, nah ke kamar mandi, cuci muka, sekalian dandan setengah jam kira kira cukup kan ya? Ga mungkin kan aku ketemu Hikaru tapi tampang kucel karena belajar seharian? Hhehehe...' Alasan Akari yang terlalu bersemangat.

"Oh. Oke deh, jam 4 ya. Kamu tunggu aku di gerbang ya? Aku ga tau ruang latihannya. Nanti nyasar lagi." Pinta Hikaru.

"Oke. See you.." Akari uda terbang dan berdaun daun, sebentar lagi jadi tarzan. Cuma karena telpon dari Hikaru. Dia dengan hati yang senang langsung balik lagi ke kamar dan jogat joget sendirian. Mungkin dia malam ini ga bisa tidur (?)

**Preciousrena**

Keesokan harinya, Akari ke kelasnya Meirina. Dia mau ngingetin Meirina biar ga kabur dari latihan klub igo sekalian nanya kemarin kemana kok kaga sekolah?

"Minami~" Panggil Akari. Meirina menoleh, lalu menghampiri senpainya itu.

"ya, kenapa senpai?" Tanya Meirina.

"Nanti jangan lupa ya latihan dilab kimia. Ada yang mau ngajarin kita. Dia pemain pro loh." Kata Akari. "terus, kemarin kenapa kamu ga masuk?"

Meirina melirik Sai. 'Gara gara kamu nih.' Batinnya.

'_Maaf..'. _Kata Sai.

"Iya senpai, kurang enak badan aja. Heehehehehe" Meirina cengar cengir.

"Yaudah ya, nanti jangan lupa ke lab. Kita harus menang nih turnamen beregunya" Kata Akari memberikan semangat. Lalu dia pamit kembali ke kelasnya.

'Oke, Sai.'

'_Apa?'_

'Kamu yang main aja deh. Setidaknya mungkin kalau kamu mainnya cuma diklub yang aku kenal dan mungkin diturnamen turnamen, ga akan ada yang bakal nerkam aku kan yaa...' Batin Meirina. Sai hanya tersenyum.

'_Tapi aku ingin melawan pemain yang kuat, Meirin...' _Sai merajuk pada Meirina. Meirina mendengus ga sabar.

'Tapi pikirin aku nya juga doong..' Batin Meirina ga sabaran. 'Kan kalo aku dimakan sama pemain yang kemarin itu, kamu jadi ga bisa main lagi.'

Sai terkekeh. '_Ga mungkin Touya Akira mau nerkam kamu lah yaa.. orang dia Cuma nepsong sama permainankuu.' _

'Hehh? Geer ah!' Meirina terkekeh. Aneh aneh aja ini hantu. Tapi lumayan juga, Meirin jadi ga kesepian lagi kalau ada Sai. Ada yang nemenin terus setiap saat, dan lagipula Sai kan bukan hantu jahat yang menghasut Meirina buat melakukan kejahatan. Ya ga? *author : gue juga mau deh dirasukin Sai. Sini sini~*

'_Nee Meiriiinnn~~~' _Rengek Sai. Ini hantu berniat ga akan lepas ngerongrongin Meirina sampe keinginannya melawan pemain kuat terpenuhi.

'Apa sih?' Batin Meirina 'Sekarang mau pelajaran, Sai. Jangan ganggu konsentrasi aku dooong!' Dengus Meirina kesal.

'_Huuh...' _Sai cemberut. Terpaksa Dia menunggu sampai waktu istirahat.

Waktu istirahat sudah tiba. Setelah beberapa jam dicuekin Meirina, akhirnya Sai berhasil menarik perhatian Meirina lagi.

'Oke. Mau ngomong apa hantuku sayaaaaang?' Meirin membatin sambil makan bento bikinan mama nya dimejanya.

'_Umm... ano...' _Sai bingung merangkai kata-katanya _'Aku mau melawan pemain kuat yang lain...'_

'So?' Gadis berambut coklat itu cuek sambil ngunyah ngunyah.

'_Kamu... mau ga jadi pemain pro?' _Rengek Sai.

'Pro?' Mata Meirin membesar, mulutnya mangap. 'Sai! Aku mau kuliah, aku punya cita-cita! Aku mau jadi psikolog! Maaf banget aku ga bisa ngorbanin masa depanku dengan menjadi pemain igo dan memenuhi keinginan kamu. Kamu boleh aja menyuruhku bermain igo. Tapi kalau untuk jadi pemain pro... Aku ga bisa. Aku punya jalan hidup-' Glek, Meirina merasakan sensasi aneh diperutnya. '-Sendiri! Stop it! Aku ga mau muntah disekolaaahhhhh'

"HUEEEKKKKHHH" Meirina mengosongkan isi perutnya dimejanya. Anak-anak dikelas Meirina menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan jijik.

**Preciousrena**

"Ya ampun Minamiiiiii! Kamu kenapa?" Akari langsung ke UKS begitu dapet kabar dari temennnya yang anak UKS (Sebenernya itu anak cuma mengeluh jijik karena ngurusin muntahan anak kelas satu ke Akari. Begitu Akari tanya emang siapa yang muntah dan dikasi tau kalo namanya Minami Meirina, dia langsung sprint ke UKS mau meriksa keadaan kouhainya itu. Baik ya?). Akari takut kouhainya itu ga bisa ikut turnamen dan mengatasnamakan kesehatannya untuk ga dateng ke klub igo, atau kemungkinan terburuk, keluar dari klub igo.

"Humm.. ga pa-pa kok senpai..." Kata Meirin. Dia tiduran di UKS karena dipaksa sama gurunya. Gurunya dan anak-anak sekelasnya takut kalau dia bakal muntah lagi dan membuat suasana belajar jadi ga kondusif.

'Heh! Gara-gara kamu lagi nih Sai!' Amuk Meirina. Sai cuma jongkok dipojokan UKS sambil garuk-garuk ubin. Sedih, tumpangannya ga mau memberikan tumpangan untuk ke dunia pro.

'_Habis aku sedih...' _Sai beralasan.

'Jangan cengeng doong!' Dengus Meirina jengkel. Udah dua kali dia dibuat muntah sama Sai.

'_Kalau aku ga jadi pemain pro, gimana aku bisa ngelawan pemain kuat?' _Sai guling-guling ga puas. Meirina yang liat mendadak eneg.

'Kamu kok tega banget sih Sai? Menghancurkan impian seorang gadis yang tidak berdosa dan tidak bersalah serta tidak terlibat obsesimu ini?' Omel Meirina. Sai terdiam.

'_Bener juga sih... Tapi...' _Sai udah mau nangis lagi.

'Oke oke STOP!' Meirina mencegah 'Nanti pulang sekolah kita bicarakan lagi.' Sai mengangguk pelan, dalam hatinya membuncah harapan agar Meirin mengabulkan permintaannya buat jadi pemain pro.

"Hari ini kamu bisa dateng ke kegiatan klub kan?" Tanya Akari. Meirin mengangguk. Ya bisa lah, daripada dia di dera muntah muntah terus. Kayaknya mending dia main igo daripada muntah muntah ga jelas. Lagian juga badannya sebenernya sehat banget. Cuma karena Sai, yang merupakan bagian baru dalam dirinya aja yang _ga sehat _makanya dia muntah muntah.

"Bisa kok senpai. Lagian katanya ada pemain pro yang mau ngajarin kita kan?" Meirin berkata sebenernya buat Sai. Denger kata 'pemain pro', hantu itu langsung peka telinganya dan merongrong Meirin lagi.

'_Nee Meirin-chan? Ada pemain pro? __Aku mau maiiin! Mau maiiinnn~' _Rengek Sai.

'Brisik nih! Iya aku main kok. Makanya jangan bikin aku muntah lagi! Kalau ngga, aku bisa gunain ga enak badan sebagai alasan biar ga dateng latihan!' Ancam Meirin. Sai terdunduk.

'_Maaf ya Meirin-chaaaaannn' _Rengeknya manja.

'Dasar Sai.' Meirin memaklumi hantunya yang sangat suka pada igo tersebut dan tersenyum maklum.

Pulang sekolah, jam setengah empat. Karena Akari ada 'urusan', akhirnya di lab kimia, tempat kegiatan klub igo berlangsung, cuma ada Kumiko dan Meirina yang main bareng.

"Aku kalah..." Kumiko menunduk sopan mengakui kekalahannya pada Meirin. "Hei Minami-san, kamu bahkan lebih kuat daripada Akari..." Kumiko tersenyum, kemudian bertanya "Tapi aku bingung, kenapa pemain sebaik kamu tidak memegang biji igo dengan baik ya?" Memang Meirin belum bisa memegang biji igo dengan baik. Daripada menjepitnya dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah seperti pemain igo kebanyakan, cara Meirin memegang biji igo lebih mirip cara bermain othello daripada main igo.

"Hehehe... Iya senpai, aku masih rada bingung megangnya, ajarin dong?" Pinta Meirin sambil cengar-cengir. 'Hehehe... lumayan juga ya Sai, aku bisa nampang sama senpai kalo jangan macem macem sama junior. Wuahahahaha' Batin Meirina sombong. Sai yang denger sweatdrop.

'_Huuh, terserah deh. __Yang penting sekarang, kamu patuhi senpaimu itu Meirina... Dia benar. Kamu belum bisa memegang biji igo._' Kata Sai cemberut.

"Begini, Minami..." Kumiko mengajak kouhainya untuk mengikutinya memegang biji igo. "Dijepit seperti ini. Nanti, kalau diletakkan digoban, jadinyaa-" Kumiko mencontohkan cara memegang dan meletakkan biji igo ke goban.

Ctakk

"Nah, seperti ini" Terangnya sambil tersenyum. Meirina memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Oh. Oke oke. Aku coba ya." Meirin berusaha menjepit satu biji igo diantara jari-jarinya kemudian dia hempaskan kegoban yang selalu siap menampung hentakan biji igo yang orang orang mainkan.

Ctak

Meirin bengong sesaat. 'Wah? Gampang juga ya? Aku kira susah loh ya. Wuahahaha' Batinnya ngaco. Sai sweatdrop ngeliat tumpangannya kayak gitu.

"Bisa kan?" Kata Kumiko sambil tersenyum. Meirina ngangguk ngangguk sambil nyengir. "Ngomong-ngomong..." Kumiko mengalihkan pembicaraan "Akari mana ya?"

Wah bener juga ya? Dimanakah Akari? Yu mari kita lihat duluu~~

Akari celingak-celinguk digerbang SMA Haze. 'Aduh Hikaruuuu... ini kan uda jam empaaaatttt! Ngaret banget ya ampun jadi anaaakkk' Batinnya kesal. 'Nanti kalo ini bedak luntur duluan gimanaaa?'

Segera setelah berkesal-kesal ria seperti itu, Hikaru muncul, dengan gayanya yang cuek, dan tentu saja memakai kaos yang ada embel-embel angka 5-nya.

"Halo Akarii~ Lama yah nunggu nya? Jam 4 baru bubar kan?" Tanya Hikaru innocent. Akari berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Ga kok, baru nunggu. Langsung ke lab kimia aja yuk." Ajak Akari. Hikaru jadi inget masalalu.

"Wah? Kegiatan klub igo nya di lab kimia lagi? Ih jadi kangen sama klub igo waktu SMP duluu" Kenangnya. Akari seneng, Hikaru ga melupakan masa-masa dulu di klub igo SMP.

"Iya, kan karena aku menang turnamen igo se-SMA, makanya klub ini dibolehin beroperasi." Terang Akari dengan sedikit bangga. Dulu dia diremehin abis-abisan sama Hikaru tentang kemampuan igo-nya. Sekarang Akari sudah menang turnamen, apakah Hikaru bakal mengakui kalau Akari juga punya kemampuan? 'Gak mungkin... Kelasku beda dengan Hikaru. Dia pro, dan sudah pernah ikut Hokuto cup. Turnamen antarnegara yang terkenal itu.' Batinnya ga pede.

"Wah, selamat ya." Hikaru menyelamatinya sambil tersenyum.

"Makasih..." Akari tersipu-sipu menanggapi ucapan Hikaru barusan. 'Hihihi~ Dipuji Hikaruuuu!' Lagi-lagi anak itu berdaun-daun.. ckckck..

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di lab kimia. Begitu pintu lab dibuka, terlihatlah Kumiko yang lagi main dengan Meirina. Hikaru langsung menahan nafas.

'Dia... Tumpangan Sai yang baru...' Batinnya mencelos. 'Apa Sai bahagia dengannya? Apa dia membiarkan Sai yang main?' Tiba-tiba pertanyaan sentimentil terpikirkan oleh Hikaru.

"Semuanyaaa~ Attention please?" Akari mengalihkan semua perhatian kearahnya. Sai tertegun melihat Hikaru.

'_Hikaru?' _Gumamnya. Meirin menoleh kearah Hikaru kemudian beralih lagi kearah Sai. Berusaha menelaah ekspresi yang dikeluarkan hantu tersebut.

'Sai? Dia Hikaru yang dulu menjadi tumpanganmu itu? Dia pemain pro?' Meirin membatin agak soft, berusaha menenangkan hati Sai yang bergejolak karena bertemu dengan Hikaru lagi. Meirina bisa merasakan perasaan Sai. Karena mereka satu.

'_Ya..' _Ekspresi Sai kembali melunak _'Aku hanya terkejut bisa bertemu lagi dengannya disini.'_ Meirina ber-Oh ria.

'Pasti kamu banyak melalui kenangan dengannya ya.' Batin Meirin lagi.

'_Ya, banyak sekali.' _Sai menutup matanya, memanggil kembali kenangan-kenangannya bersama Hikaru. Saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, saat mereka bertengkar, saat menemani Hikaru menjalani ujian pro, dan semuanya membuat rasa haru menjalari hati Meirina.

'Sai... aku pun bisa merasakan perasaanmu pada Hikaru' Meirin tersenyum ramah 'Dia pasti sangat berarti untukmu'

Sai mengangguk. Airmatanya jatuh. Namun kali ini tidak membuat Meirina kenapa-kenapa. Justru membuat perasaan gadis itu menjadi hangat.

"Hai semuanya." Sapa Hikaru kepada klub SMA Haze yang cuma sedikit itu. "Hari ini aku akan memberikan tutorial pada kalian semua" Terangnya.

'_Uwah uwaahh... sekarang Hikaru sudah mulai bisa memberikan tutorial?' _Kata Sai kagum _'Meirin chaaannn ayo lawan Hikaruuuu! Lawan Hikaruuuuu~~~' _Rengek Sai kepada Meirin.

'Huuh... kan nanti juga kamu yang main dengan dia' sungutnya kesal. Sai manja banget sih.

"Kalian cuma punya 2 goban?" Hikaru mangap ga percaya. Akari cemberut.

"Iya, itu juga boleh dikasi sama kakekmu, Hikaru." Akari menjelaskan, Hikaru makin mangap.

"APA? DIKASI KAKEKKU?" Mata Hikaru membesar 'Pantesan ajeeeee Sai keluar lagii!'

"hu-uh? What's wrong?" Akari bertanya cuek. "yang penting sekarang, kamu penuhin dulu janji kamu yang katanya mau ngajarin kita semua." Tagih Akari. Hikaru sweatdrop.

"kalo gitu mendingan kita semua ke klub igo deh. Disana baru kita latihan." Usul Hikaru. Yang lain mangap.

"Ih ga mau ah! Isinya oom oom semua!" Tolak Akari. Hikaru menghela nafas.

'_Meirina~ Bilang ke Hikaru kalau itu ga jadi masalah. Karena kita berdua kan bisa main igo buta. Hehehe' _Tantang Sai.

"Hikaru-sensei." Panggil Meirina. Hikaru kaget, baru sekali ini dia dipanggil sensei.

"Ga usah pake sensei, langsung Hikaru aja." Tawarnya ramah. 'Oke Sai. Apa yang mau kamu bilang?'

"Oh, oke. Hikaru, kalau goban nya kurang gapapa kok. Senpai pake aja semuanya. Biar aku dapet tutorial dari Hikaru lewat main igo buta aja." Kata Meirin. Kumiko dan Akari mangap. 'Esumpe ni anak mau ngelawan pro, uda gitu pake igo buta lagii?'

Hikaru tersenyum 'Ohahaha... Sai nantang ya...'

"Oke. Kita main igo buta." Hikaru menyanggupi dan tersenyum pada Meirin alias Sai.

Akari dan Kumiko menyiapkan goban dan yang lainnya. Saat mereka semua sibuk, Hikaru menghampiri Meirina dan berbisik "Nanti sepulang dari sini, aku boleh bicara denganmu ya? Sai..."

-ToBeContinued-


	3. Keputusan Meirin

Beyond the Beyond Ch 3 : Decision

Author's Note : Maaf hiatuuusss! Maaf maaf maaf, bukannya saya mau menelantarkan fic ini kok, saya hanya lagi hiatus karena banyaknya kegiatan yang saya harus lakukan… Dan terimakasih ya sudah mensupport saya sampai sebegininya… Cup cup muahhh.. Here's the fic.

.

Desclaimer : Oke oke. HikaGo bukan punya author gembel preciousrena. Tapi karya yang extraordinary abis dari Yumi Hotta-sensei dan Takeshi Obata-sensei.

.

**Preciousrena**

.

"Aku kalah." Hikaru tersenyum pada Meirina. Hikaru maklum kalau dia kalah dari Sai yang bersembunyi didalam tubuhnya Meirina. Siapa sih yang bisa mengalahkan Sai? Bahkan Touya Koyo pun kalah dari Sai. Tinggal dua senpai Meirina aja yang mangap menerima kenyataan kouhainya lebih hebat daripada pemain pro.

'_Permainan yang hebat..' _Sai tersenyum puas. Perasaan Meirina ikut puas.

'Sai, apa begini perasaanmu ketika bisa mengalahkan pemain yang kuat?' Renung Meirina.

'_Hehe.. Ya beginilah.' _Sai terkekeh. Meirin tidak akan pernah bisa memahami perasaan Sai yang merasa sangat senang kalau bisa menang melawan pemain yang diakui masyarakat sebagai pemain kuat.

"Hebaat Meirinaaa!" Seru Akari. "Kenapa tidak menjadi pemain pro?" Katanya. Meirina mengerjab.

"A.. Aku ga kepikiran buat jadi pemain pro..." Meirina menjawab jujur. "Aku ingin meraih mimpiku sebagai psikolog."

Hikaru terperangah. "Tidak! Kamu harus jadi pemain pro!" Sergahnya. "Kemampuanmu dibutuhkan oleh dunia igo!"

Meirina mengelak "Apa kalau aku mau main igo harus jadi pemain pro?" Hikaru tersentak, kemudian terdiam.

'Ya, bahkan Touya Koyo yang berhenti menjadi pemain pro juga pernah bilang seperti itu.' Batin Hikaru berkata getir. 'Tapi ini Sai! Dia HARUS menjadi pemain pro! Dia HARUS merasakan pengalaman yang tidak kuberikan!' Merasa kesal karena tumpangan Sai ternyata tidak jauh beda dengan dirinya yang egois, Hikaru menarik Meirina.

"Aku harus bicara dengan anak ini sebentar! Besok akan aku lanjutkan lagi tutorial di klub igo kalian!" Hikaru berteriak frustasi dan menyeret Meirina keluar dari lab kimia dan meninggalkan Akari dan Kumiko yang bengong ditempat.

.

"Hikaru! Lepasin!" Meirina berontak terus terusan ditarik Hikaru. "Lepasin!" Meirina menghentakkan tangannya yang ditarik Hikaru "Kamu kenapa sih?" Amuk Meirina. Hikaru menatap anak itu marah.

"Kamu yang kenapa!" Raung Hikaru "Kenapa kamu ga mau menjadikan Sai pemain pro?" Bentaknya.

Meirina mangap. Sai mangap.

'_Dia masih ingat padaku. Dia __masih kenal padaku.' _Sai menggumam tidak jelas.

"Ka.. kamu... masih ingat Sai?" Tanya Meirina gugup.

"Mana mungkin aku lupa kan?" Kata Hikaru sinis. "Sai! Kamu pasti dengar aku kan?"

"Ga perlu teriak juga dia denger kamu, Hikaru!" Meirin berkata getir. "Kamu udah tau Sai sekarang merasukiku. Terus kamu juga mau ikutan merusak cita-citaku?"

Hikaru menatap Meirina lekat-lekat, bikin Meirina jadi ga enak. Menghayati, Hikaru menggenggam bahu Meirina dan mendekatkan badannya dengan anak itu. Mencoba mencari jejak Sai di dalam mata Meirina.

'Sai! Mantan tumpanganmu ini kenapaa?' Meirina membatin panik. Sai mangap. Ga mengira kalau Hikaru sampe sebegitunya dengan Meirina.

'_Ah ga tau ah!'_

'Yee.. jangan lari dong!' Ditatap seperti itu, Meirina makin panik.

"Hi... Hikaru?" Panggil Meirina. "Gak enak banget sumpah posisi kayak gini!" Meirina menepis Hikaru dengan panik. Hikaru baru sadar apa yang tadi dia lakukan.

"Hoh? Oh.. iya-iya maaf." Hikaru menyisir poninya yang blondie dengan jari. Dari poni, tangannya turun ke pipi, kedua tangannya menutupi wajah hikaru. Tak lama kemudian Meirina mendengar isakan. Barulah Meirina sadar kalau cowok didepannya ini lagi menangis.

"Hi... Hikaru?" Panggil Meirina cemas.

'Hikaru kenapa nih, Sai?' Tanya Meirina panik. Sai tertegun melihat Hikaru yang menangis seperti itu. Dulu waktu mereka bersama sama, Hikaru tidak pernah menangis didepan orang orang seperti ini.

'_Hikaru...' _Panggil Sai. Tentu saja Hikaru ngga denger. Hantu itu berusaha menenangkan Hikaru dengan berusaha mengelus-elus kepalanya, namun saat tangan hantu itu mau menyentuh kepala Hikaru, dia tidak bisa menyentuh kepala Hikaru. Langsung menembus Hikaru seakan-akan Hikaru adalah asap. Merasa sedih, Sai mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali kebelakang figur Meirina. Meirina yang melihat pemandangan itu, merasa haru. Terlebih lagi dia juga merasakan kesedihan yang dirasakan Sai ketika ingin menenangkan Hikaru. Meirina mengambil inisiatif. Dia menyentuh Hikaru, mengelus-elus kepalanya, menggantikan Sai.

"Meirina?" Hikaru heran. Ini anak berani amat ngelus-ngelus kepalanya. Hikaru mendongak dan mendapati Meirina tersenyum. Hikaru tersentak. 'Itu senyum Sai' Batinnya. Airmatanya keluar lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Sai..." Hikaru berkata disela-sela tangisnya "Harusnya aku membiarkan kamu main. Maafkan aku sudah bersikap sombong. Kamu yang lebih berhak main. Kamu yang diharapkan dunia igo ada di sana. Bukan aku!" Hikaru histeris dan airmatanya mengalir lebih deras lagi.

'_Tidak, Hikaru...' _Sai membantah.

"Kata Sai, tidak, Hikaru..." Meirin menerjemahkan. "Mungkin Sai muncul dipikiranmu adalah agar kau maju dan menemukan jalanmu sendiri. Dan sekarang dia muncul dipikiranku-" Sambung Meirin "-agar kau mengejarnya."

Sai terkejut. Dia kan ga ngomong sepanjang itu?

Hikaru juga terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Meirin. "Sai bilang begitu?"

Meirin tersenyum "Tidak sih, tapi kalau dari perasaannya mungkin begitu."

Sai nyeleneh _'Yee.. nyuri pikiran orang aja nih.'_

'Biarin aja deh. Salahmu sendiri menyatu dengan pikiranku.' Meirina mengelak.

Hikaru menyeka airmatanya. "Aku ga bisa mengejar Sai selain didunia pro.." Hikaru memberikan alasan. Meirina sweatdrop.

'Kalian berdua itu satu pikiran ya?' Dengus Meirin kesal. Sai dalam hati sangat ngarep Meirin mengabulkannya. Sambil pasang puppy eyes, Sai mengangguk pada Meirina.

Meirina menghela nafas. 'Oke okee' Jawabnya atas puppy eyes yang dilancarkan Sai.

"Hikaru." panggil Meirina.

"Ya? Kenapa?" Hikaru mendongak, sekarang airmatanya sudah diseka.

"Kalau jadi pemain pro, bisa menjamin hidup ga?" Meirin buru-buru menyambung "Bukan maksudnya meremehkan pemain igo pro, tapi profesi ini bener bener baru untukku."

"Oh. Itu..." Kata Hikaru. Tiba-tiba terbesit diotak Hikaru untuk ngomporin Meirina dengan hadiah hadiah kalau dapet gelar igo. "Sini." Ujarnya, minta kuping Meirina. Hikaru membisikkan nominal yang pernah disebutkan oleh Touya Akira yang sukses membuat dia ngiler setengah mati.

Mendengar nominal itu, mata Meirina membesar. Setelah kembali lagi kedunianya, Meirina menatap Sai. Dan berkata "Oke. Aku akan menjadikan Sai sebagai pemain pro. Asal dia menjamin hidupku."

'_Ha? Artinya?' _Tanya Sai bego.

'Artinya kamu yang memberiku makan.' Jawab Meirina. 'Kalau mendengar nominal yang disebutkan oleh Hikaru, sepertinya hidupku bisa terjamin.' Sai mangap mendengar itu. Meirina melanjutkan 'Equivalent trade kan? Kamu bisa main igo, aku bisa melanjutkan hidup. Simbiosis mutualisme laahh.."

'_Ha? Ekuifalen tred? Simbiosis mutualisme? __Itu apa yaa?'_ Sai malah bertanya yang lain, bikin Meirina bete.

"Meirina." Panggil Hikaru "Terimakasih ya." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, sama-sama." Balas Meirina. Tiba-tiba Hikaru teringat akan sesuatu.

"Oh ya... Kamu harus mengakui sepak terjang Sai yang dahulu ya? Biar sekalian semuanya jelas." Terangnya santai.

'Hah? Apa?' Jerit Meirin dalam hati.

"Apa? Jadi belum puas aku mau jadi pro? Sekarang aku harus mengakui hal-hal yang tidak aku perbuat?" Meirin histeris.

"Hah? Tidak juga kok." Hikaru menarik Meirina lagi. Membisikan sesuatu yang lebih panjang, dan lebih lama. Setelah selesai, Meirina cuma bisa mangap.

"Serius?" Ujar Meirina. Hikaru hanya mengangguk.

"Pasti berhasil dan bisa mengelabui mereka semua." Lalu dia beralih pada sesuatu yang tidak tampak. "Sai? Gimana rencanaku?"

Meirin berkata "Dia kesenengan tuh." Dan Hikaru tersenyum senang.

"Senang bisa berjumpa dengan mu lagi, Sai..."

.

Hari Minggu, Hikaru berjanji akan mengenalkan Meirina lebih dalam pada dunia pro. Akhirnya mereka bertiga (?) janjian di klub igonya Akira. Hikaru menjamin kalau Akira ga akan jeduk-jedukin kepalanya Meirina ketembok, makanya Meirina mau dateng.

Sekarang Meirina udah sampe di klub igo nya Akira. Bimbang mau masuk apa ngga.

'_Kenapa ga masuk, Meirin?' _Tanya Sai. Meirin menghela nafas.

'Tempat ini menyeramkan loh Sai. Gimana kalau orang yang kemarin ada sementara Hikaru belum datang? Gimana kalau nanti itu orang ngejeburin aku kejurang gara-gara kamu ngalahin dia kemarin?' Meirin beralasan yang ngga-ngga dan bikin Sai sweatdrop.

'_Udahlah, masuk aja. Aku tau banget Akira bukan tipe orang yang bakal kayak gitu kok. Sportif dia meenn' _Sai malah onfire kalau tentang dunia pro. Daripada nanti si Sai makin merajuk dan endingnya bikin bete, Meirin masuk aja deh kedalem klub igo itu.

Grekk

"Selamat da-" Ichikawa lagi nyambut terus dia mangap ngeliat Meirin didepan pintu. "Oh... ini ya yang kemarin diceritain Hikaru?" Katanya sambil menghampiri Meirin. "Masuk masuk, udah ditungguin sama Hikaru sama Akira didalem." Meirin kemudian ditarik Ichikawa masuk dan menghampiri dua batu yang lagi main igo. Sai langsung over semangat dan ikutan nonton mereka berdua lagi main.

"Hei." Tegur Meirina kepada dua batu itu. Tapi emang seperti menegur batu, yang ditegur diem aja. Karena ga dapet respon apa-apa, Meirin pasrah dan duduk di samping meja yang mereka tempati.

Beberapa lama kemudian, akhirnya batu-batu disamping Meirina menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"Aku kalah." Hikaru mengakui kekalahannya pada Akira.

'_Ahh... Hikaru parahhh... masa masih kalah sih sama Akira?' _Sai ngomel dongkol.

'Emang dulu Hikaru belum pernah menang sama sekali kalau lawan dia?' Tanya Meirina. Sai mengangguk. 'Dan kamu selalu menang dari Akira itu?' Sai menangguk lagi. Kali ini lebih keras.

"Ahh... Meirina udah dateng toh." Hikaru baru sadar kalau ada perempuan yang duduk dimeja disamping mereka. "Kenapa tadi ga nyela ditengah permainaan?" Tanya Hikaru bego. Sai dan Meirina sweatdrop.

"Ga bisa aku ganggu batu." Meirina nyeplos cuek. Hikaru ketawa.

"Iya sorry-sorry" Gelaknya "Oh ya, sini." Hikaru memberi isyarat agar Meirin mendekat. Lalu dia menoleh ke Akira. "Akira, akhirnya kita menemukan Sai loh." Hikaru mengedipkan matanya "Kemarin dia mengaku kalau dia itu Sai padaku." Ujarnya bangga. Akira menatap mereka berdua ga percaya.

"Kalau gitu aku punya pertanyaan. Kenapa baru muncul sekarang?" Tanya Akira dingin. "Terus kenapa dulu sepertinya-" Dia melanjutkan "-Aku merasa Sai ada pada Hikaru?"

Meirina, Hikaru, dan Sai sweatdrop. Susahnya bohongin Touya Akira.

"Humm... Touya-kun.." Kata Meirin. Dia akan melakukan apa yang kemarin dia dan Hikaru sudah bicarakan. "Aku... selama ini cuma main lewat internet dan belajar dari kifu. Aku ga tau kalau ternyata disini juga bisa jadi pemain pro." Meirin sok innocent dan memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan gaya sok super imut yang bikin orang mau muntah. Akira ngangkat sebelah alisnya. Masih ga percaya.

"Emang kenapa kok ga pernah denger pemain pro disini?" Tanya Akira super sok tahu. Meirin makin sweatdrop. Kok semuanya sama kayak apa yang di prediksi Hikaru kemarin ya?

"Aku kelahiran Beijing, dan tinggal di Korea waktu kecil, disana aku ga mendapatkan informasi apa-apa tentang pemain pro Jepang. Makanya pas pindah kesini aku ga tau kalau ternyata kita juga bisa jadi pemain pro di Jepang." Meirina mencoba tertawa sok sok lucu, Hikaru ikut tertawa dan menimpalinya.

"Bodoh banget sih kamu Meirina. Masa ga tau?" Hikaru mencoba menghidupkan suasana. Bahaya banget. Bahaya bahaya. Akira orangnya ga gampang percaya.

Sai ikutan sweatdrop.

"Oh..." Akira menggumam "Geotjimal..." *author : geotjimal itu artinya bohong, bahasa Korea. Ceritanya Akira mau ngetes Meirin gitu. Lagian juga Akira belajar bahasa Cina sama Korea*

"Ga bohong kok, Touya-kun." Meirin menyahut kalem. Akira manggut-manggut.

'Berarti ini anak beneran dari Korea dong.' Pikirnya. Pasrah, Akira nerima kenyataan kalau Meirin bener-bener Sai yang dia cari.

"Terus, tujuan kamu muncul tiba tiba gini kenapa? Mau cari tenar?" Akira masih nodong Meirina dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan.

"Hah? Aku bukannya mau cari tenar!" Bantah Meirin. "Tadinya juga nggak kepikiran mau muncul begini. Tapi kata Hikaru udah terlalu banyak pemain pro yang penasaran sama Sai, makanya aku disuruh muncul ke permukaan."

Hikaru mengangguk dibelakang Meirin. Akira mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Terus kamu mau ikut ujian pro?" Akira melirik kearah Meirin. Mencoba menemukan 'Sai' di wajahnya.

"Ikut sih... mau..." Meirin melirik kearah Hikaru, minta dikasih petunjuk. Hikaru menopangkan wajahnya pada tangannya.

"Ya pasti ikut kan?" Hikaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia menatap Meirin seakan ngasih isyarat yang bilang awas-lo-nggak-iya-in.

Meirin menelan ludah. Dia sejujurnya masih bingung banget sama masalah yang satu ini. Dia mau banget jadi psikolog, tapi dia udah janji mau menanggung Sai yang mau jadi pemain pro. Kalau dia ngotot mau jadi psikolog, pasti belajarnya juga gak konsen banget karena dia pergi pergi ke pertandingan igo yang diikutin Sai. Tapi kalau mau konsen jadi pemain pro aja, Meirin nya nanti gak punya kerjaan. Makan dikasih sama Sai, uang kebutuhan sehari-hari juga nggak bakal masalah kalau Sai jadi pemain pro. Tapi disitulah masalahnya. Meirin nggak mau jadi beban orang. Dia mau usaha sendiri buat ngedapetin apa yang dia mau. Apalagi dia cuma hidup sekali.

Meirin menunduk sambil merenung. Sai yang ngeliat Meirin gitu jadi nggak enak juga.

'_Meirin..'_ Panggil Sai. _'Kalau nggak mau juga nggak apa-apa kok.'_ Sai menepuk punggung Meirina pelan. Ketara sekali kalau Sai rada kecewa sama isi pikiran Meirin.

'Huuh... terus kalau kamu nggak jadi pemain pro, pasti kamu jadi sedih kan? Kan jadi nggak bisa main igo.' Meirina cemberut.

'_Ta.. tapi kan main igo nggak mesti jadi pemain pro.'_ Sai berkilah.

'Oy, tapi nanti aku malah jadi sibuk belajar dan nggak punya waktu buat kamu main!' Meirina mendengus. Dia menatap Hikaru dan Sai bergantian.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hikaru. Meirina cemberut.

"Apa jadi pemain pro nggak bisa sekalian jadi psikolog ya?" Tanya Meirin. Siapa tau ada kemungkinan lain kan?

Hikaru kesel. "Kemarin katanya mau main? Kenapa sekarang mau jadi psikolog? Konsisten doong!"

"Konsisten kok!" Meirin memberikan argumen. 'Aku konsisten mau jadi psikolog sebelum Sai dateng.' Gerutunya kejam. Sai jadi nggak enak.

'_Ya sudah Meirin-chan. Nggak jadi pro juga nggak apa-apa kok.'_ Sai berusaha menengahi.

"Ada kok." Celetuk Akira tiba-tiba. "Kenalan Ayahku ada yang pengacara. Dan dia juga pemain pro." Terangnya. "Asal pinter ngatur jadwal, aku rasa nggak masalah mau jadi psikolog atau insinyur sekalian." Jawabnya datar.

"Iya iya betul!" Hikaru mendukung Akira. "Aku nggak ngelanjutin SMA juga karena akunya yang males! Mendingan seluruh waktu ku aku gunain buat belajar igo deh. Hahahah." Hikaru tertawa, mencoba untuk menjadi lucu sekalian ngebujuk Meirin.

"Haha..." Meirin tertawa seadanya, sedangkan Akira ga ketawa sama sekali. "Oke, aku coba jadi pemain pro. Tapi, waktu aku kelas 3 SMA... Aku mau ambil cuti. Konsentrasi buat masuk universitas!" Meirin menekankan syaratnya. Hikaru angkat bahu. Menyatakan 'Terserah'.

'_MEEIIIIRRRIINNN-CHAAAAAAAANNN!'_ Sai kegirangan sambil lompat-lompat kearah Meirin. _'Terimakasih!'_

_._

=TBC=

.

.

Author's note : saya akan mencoba lebih cepat meng-update.

.

.

.

.

Review? If you don't mind?


End file.
